


The Very Beginning

by edge_lord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_lord/pseuds/edge_lord
Summary: The story of how Matsukawa and Hanamaki first met. And how the Seijou 3rd years became friends... Not quite a fic, but a nice short story~





	

In middle school, Matsukawa was much more quiet and reserved, only having a small group of class friends. He’s very funny and quite clever, but a bit awkward, preferring to digest and pick apart any new information thoughtfully. Conversations with his classmates always seem to move too quickly for him to keep up. (His timing is either spot on or completely off the wall.)

 

Maybe he really only had one close friend who “understood him” but they moved really far away after their first year of junior high. After that, during class breaks, and during his walks to and from school, Matsukawa always had his earbuds in. He plays music because he enjoys finding new music, but also because he’s lonely and he thinks no one really wants to talk to him (tween angst).  His 3rd year of middle school is better for him, he grew much taller over summer break and gets scouted for the volleyball club. He was apprehensive about joining at first, but once he tries it, he loves it! He really starts to open up again and his team becomes like a second family. When he finally graduates from middle school, Matsukawa has a great break, but the idea of having to start all over again at Aoba Johsai terrifies him.

Hanamaki has always been outspoken, if not a little bit snarky. (Puberty amplifies this x10) But his classmates generally like him anyways. They can always count on him to be honest. (Even if he is kind of a little shit in middle school.) He’s had the same friends his whole life since they all grew up in the same neighborhood. They all played on the same junior volleyball team, went to the same small Kindergarten-9th grade school where EVERYONE knows each other.  But somehow Hanamaki feels like many of his relationships are shallow. 

He’s always loved being active and socializing, but sometimes it feels like he’s trapped in a boring bubble, where nothing new or exciting ever happens and everyone is “forced” to be civil. No one ever shares what they really think like he does and he finds that he has to hold himself back if he wants to fit in. Playing volleyball helps with this a little, (actions speak louder than words) but he can’t wait to graduate and move on to the much larger Aoba Johsai.

The first few days of high school pass by in a blur of confusion, ceremonies, and introductions. Both boys are nervous and excited, and so far their new school is even better than their expectations.

Matsukawa actually meets Iwaizumi on the very first day of school. After the entrance ceremony, Oikawa immediately got swarmed by a group of girls that wanted to get to know him. The crowd separates Iwaizumi from Oikawa, and he’s left to find his new classes by himself. Matsukawa happens to witness this, and impulsively plucks up the courage to talk to (the very lost-looking and irritated) Iwaizumi. To his surprise, when they start to talk, Iwaizumi relaxes. They’re both glad to have someone to be with, and they find that they get along really well. They’re even in the same class together!

Hanamaki found his own classroom immediately and was one of the first people to find his desk. He greets some acquaintances of his as people trickle in, but he keeps to himself. That is, until Oikawa and his outrageously large flock of followers stumble through the door. The flock reluctantly says goodbye to the object of their newfound affections and they either take their seats or go back to their own classes. Oikawa waves goodbye and takes a seat near Hanamaki, ignoring his growing Cheshire grin, and Hanamaki can’t contain himself anymore. To him, this ridiculous guy was looking extremely… Interesting. “Hey,” he taps his new neighbor’s desk with his fingers, “what the heck was all that?”  They gain a very snarky love-hate relationship right then and there.

Oikawa, Hanamaki’s primary source of entertainment, always disappears from the classroom at lunchtime, so on the fourth day Hanamaki decides to tag along.

Oikawa unwillingly leads him to the class down the hall: Iwaizumi and Matsukawa’s class. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi also sit near each other, so they’re already becoming pretty good friends. Though when Oikawa comes over for lunch, Matsukawa does start to feel like a 3rd wheel. He’s come to accept it. His new friends are incredibly close. So when Oikawa shows up with a plus one, Matsukawa is a bit surprised. And shy. And nervous. And embarrassed. And just a little bit happy. They all make their introductions and sit down again. As he opens his lunch box, the plus one: Hanamaki, unabashedly gives Matsukawa a once-over. He shoots him a playful smile and a wink, but goes right back to interrogating Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki is over the moon to have found wierdo-Oikawa’s childhood friend. (Oh the hilarious things he must have seen!) After a few minutes of conversing, the ever-protective Iwaizumi can tell that Hanamaki genuinely likes Oikawa, so he slowly lets his guard down. Hanamaki doesn’t take any of Oikawa’s crap either so he’s already making his way into Iwaizumi’s good books.

Matsukawa continues to go relatively unnoticed for the first few minutes, as he chews his peanut butter sandwich, but he’s having a great time listening to their funny stories and ridiculous banter. This Hanamaki is hilarious and there’s something about him that makes Matsukawa want to “keep up”.

This time, when Oikawa replies back with something stupid to Iwaizumi, Matsukawa finally blurts out one of the clever wisecracks he’d normally keep to himself. All inhabitants of the table go silent. A bite of food falls from Iwaizumi’s mouth. Oikawa’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull… Matsukawa is surprised he hasn’t keeled over on the spot yet from the sheer embarrassment; Especially when Hanamaki finally looks him in the eyes again and starts belly-laughing until there’s tears in his eyes and he can’t breathe. For the first time in a long time, it’s Matsukawa’s turn to wear a shit-eating grin.

Hanamaki decides right then and there that the quiet, adorably unassuming Matsukawa is probably the most interesting person he’ll ever meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little drabble! I'd love to know what you thought about it~ or to hear your ideas about how they met! ^^


End file.
